Winnie the Pooh Meets The Monster Squad
Winnie the Pooh Meets The Monster Squad (also known as Pooh's Adventures of The Monster Squad) is a Pooh's Adventures film created by Patrick Hill. It premiered on Youtube on July 30, 2015. A remake version of the movie will be made by Daniel Esposito and Sonic876 in the near future. Plot The Monster Squad is a club of pre-teenagers who idolize classic monster-movies and their non-human stars. They hold meetings at a tree-clubhouse in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Club leader Sean, whose five-year-old sister Phoebe desperately wants to join the club, is given the diary of legendary monster hunter Dr. Abraham Van Helsing, but his excitement abates when he finds it is written in German. Sean, his best friend Patrick, and the rest of the Monster Squad visit an elderly man, known as the "Scary German Guy", actually a kind gentleman and a former concentration camp prisoner, to translate the diary. The diary describes, in great detail, an amulet that is composed of concentrated good. One day out of every century, as the forces of good and evil reach a balance, the otherwise indestructible amulet becomes vulnerable to destruction. With the next day of balance happening within a few days, at the stroke of midnight, the kids realize they must gain possession of the amulet and use it — with an incantation from Van Helsing's diary — to open a hole in the universe and cast the monsters into Limbo. As shown in the film's prelude, Van Helsing had unsuccessfully attempted this one hundred years ago in order to defeat his old adversary Count Dracula; his apprentices then emigrated to the United States to hide the amulet, where it was out of Dracula's immediate reach. Nevertheless, Dracula seeks to obtain the amulet so that he can take control of the world and plunge it into darkness. To this end, he assembles several of his most dangerous and monstrous allies: The Mummy, The Gill-man, The Wolf Man, and in addition, three school girls whom the Count transforms into his vampiric consorts. Dracula then steals a crate from a B-25 Mitchell in flight, containing Frankenstein's monster, thus completing his army. However, Frankenstein's monster is reluctant to aid Dracula, and wanders into the forest where he encounters Phoebe. Rather than being afraid, she shows him the kindness he has always sought, and they become friends. After Phoebe proves to the Monster Squad that Frankenstein's monster is not evil, he chooses to help the boys instead of Dracula. The Wolfman, when reverting to human form, is an recalcitrant follower of Dracula, and has been making calls to the police about the forthcoming carnage, which are dismissed as prank calls. The amulet turns out to be buried in a stone room beneath a house that Dracula and the other monsters now occupy and where Van Helsing's diary was found. The secret room is littered with wards which prevent the monsters from taking it. The Monster Squad finds and removes the amulet and narrowly escape Dracula's grasp. The German informs them that the incantation must be read by a female virgin. As midnight approaches, the Squad makes their way to a local cathedral to make their last stand. Meanwhile, Dracula destroys their clubhouse with dynamite, drawing the attention of Sean's father, Police Detective Del, who has been charged with investigating the strange occurrences in town of late (as caused by Dracula's cohorts), but remains quite skeptical about their supernatural causes until he sees Dracula in person. Unfortunately, the doors to the cathedral are locked, so the incantation must be read on the stoop, leaving the Squad vulnerable. They enlist Patrick's beautiful elder sister Lisa to help them, as she's the only virgin they know. Unfortunately, with time running out, the incantation fails since Lisa is actually not a virgin anymore. As the monsters close in, the kids deduce that five-year-old Phoebe must complete the task of opening the portal, and the German Guy attempts to help her read the incantation as the rest of the Squad fends off the monsters. In the ensuing battle, Dracula's consorts, the Mummy, the Gill-man, and the Wolfman are defeated. Dracula arrives and is about to kill Phoebe when Frankenstein's monster intervenes, impaling him on a wrought-iron fence. Phoebe finishes the incantation, opening the portal which begins to consume the bodies of the monsters. Dracula, still alive, attempts to drag Sean in with him. Sean impales Dracula with a wooden stake; then Van Helsing appears, having briefly escaped from Limbo, and pulls Dracula to his doom. Frankenstein's monster willingly goes into the portal, but Phoebe holds onto him. Frankenstein's monster shakes her off as she belongs on Earth, but accepts a gift of a stuffed animal as thanks. The portal then closes, ensuring the world's safety. In the aftermath, the United States Army arrives on the scene, having received a letter from Squad member Eugene earlier on asking for their help against the monsters. When the confused General fails to make sense of the situation, Sean steps forward and presents the man with his business card, identifying himself and his friends as "The Monster Squad". Cast Original version * Remake version *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Buzzie the Vulture, Pete, and Negaduck *Travis Oates as Piglet *Tom Kenny as Rabbit and SpongeBob SquarePants *Peter Cullen as Eeyore *Jeff Bennett as Flaps the Vulture, Zazu, and Petrie *Jess Harnell as Ziggy the Vulture *Baron Davis as Dizzy the Vulture *Joe Ochman as Jiminy Cricket *Patrick Warburton as Kronk *Justin Nimmo as Zhane *Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum *Ikue Ōtani as Pikachu *Michele Knotz as Misty and Jessie *Satomi Kōrogi as Togepi *Bill Rogers as Brock *Felix Avitia as Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Aria Curzon as Ducky *Rob Paulsen as Spike and Guido *Issac Brown as Chomper *Meghan Strange as Ruby *Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Longneck *Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck *Haley Joel Osment as Sora *David Gallagher as Riku *Hayden Panettiere as Kairi *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star *Rodger Bumpass Squidward Tentacles *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks *Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs and Siege *Terri Hawkes as Serena/Sailor Moon *Karen Bernstein as Amy/Sailor Mercury *Katie Griffin as Raye/Sailor Mars *Susan Roman as Lita/Sailor Jupiter *Stephanie Morgenstern as Mina/Sailor Venus *Jason David Frank as Tommy *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly *David Yost as Billy *Steve Cardenas as Rocky *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam *Karan Ashley as Aisha *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, and Chameleon *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake, Lor McQuarrie, and Azula *Joshua Seth as Taichi "Tai" Kamiya *Tom Fahn as Agumon *Michael Reisz as Yamato "Matt" Ishida *Kirk Thornton as Gabumon *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Sora Takenouchi *Tifanie Christun as Biyomon *Mona Marshall as Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi *Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon *Philece Sampler as Mimi Tachikawa *Anna Garduno as Palmon *Michael Lindsay as Joe Kido *R. Martin Klein as Gomamon *Wendee Lee as Takeru "T. K." Takaishi and Scorpina *Laura Summer as Patamon *Lara Jill Miller as Hikari "Kari" Kamiya *Edie Mirman as Gatomon *Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini *Phil LaMarr as Carver Descartes *Kate Sourcie as Tish Katsufrakis *John de Lancie as Discord *Bowser as Himself *Susan Aceron as Mistress Nine *Bowser Junior as Himself *Peggy O'Neal as Ranamon *Patrick David as Psycho Red *Michael Maize as Psycho Black *Wally Wingert as Psycho Blue *Kamera Walton as Psycho Yellow *Vicki Davis as Psycho Pink *John O'Hurley as The Phantom Blot *Jimmy Zoppi as James and Meowth *Mr. Lawrence as Sheldon J. Plankton *Keith David as Dr. Facilier *Richard Epcar as Myotismon *Mark Hamill as The Joker *Arleen Sorkin as Harley Quinn *Richard Moll as Two-Face *Paul Williams as The Penguin *Dan Castellaneta as Megavolt *Michael Bell as Quackerjack *Tino Insana as Bushroot *Jack Angel as The Liquidator *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto *Tim Curry as Lord Dragaunus *Tony Jay as Wraith *Andre Gower as Sean Crenshaw *Robby Kiger as Patrick Rhodes *Brent Chalem as Horace ("Fat Kid") *Ryan Lambert as Rudy Halloran *Michael Faustino as Eugene *Ashley Bank as Phoebe "Feeb" Crenshaw *Duncan Regehr as Count Dracula *Tom Noonan as Frankenstein's monster *Carl Thibault as the Wolf Man *Tom Woodruff Jr. as the Gill-man *Michael MacKay as the Mummy *Jonathan Gries as Desperate Man/The Wolfman *Stephen Macht as Detective Del Crenshaw *Mary Ellen Trainor as Emily Crenshaw *Jack Gwillim as Dr. Abraham Van Helsing *Gabriel Dean as Wiley "the Worm" *Jason Hervey as E.J. *Leonardo Cimino as Scary German Guy *Stan Shaw as Detective Rich Sapir *Lisa Fuller as Lisa Rhodes *David Proval as Pilot *Daryl Anderson as Co-Pilot *Jake (dog) as Pete Quotes ????: Wolfman's got nards! Trivia Original version * Remake version *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, the DigiDestined and their Digimon, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Discord, the Bowser Family, Ranamon, the Psycho Rangers, the Phantom Blot, Team Rocket, Pete, Sheldon J. Plankton, Dr. Facilier, Myotismon, the Crime Empire, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, and Wraith will guest star in the remake version of this film. *The Bowser Family, Ranamon, the Psycho Rangers, the Phantom Blot, Team Rocket, Pete, Plankton, Dr. Facilier, Myotismon, the Crime Empire, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, and Wraith will work with Count Dracula in the remake version. *The remake version of this film takes place before Pooh's Adventures of Barbie in the Nutcracker, which explains why Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami Sato are absent. *''The Monster Squad was released in theaters in 1987, the same year ''Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers was first broadcast. *''The Monster Squad was released on video in 1988, the same year ''Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf, and Mickey's 60th Birthday ''was first broadcast and ''The Land Before Time ''was released in theaters. *''The Monster Squad and Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers were both composed by Bruce Broughton. *The remake version will be dedicated to Brent Chalem (1975-1997), who played Horace and died of pneumonia, Mary Ellen Trainor (1952-2015), who played Emily Crenshaw and died from complications of pancreatic cancer, Jack Gwillim (1909-2001), who played Abraham Van Helsing and died from an unknown cause, Leonardo Cimino (1917-2012), who played Scary German Guy and died from chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, and James Mitchell (1929-2010), who did the editing for the real film and died from an unknown cause. *The songs It's Halloween-lo-ween and Monster Mash ''will be the end credits music for the remake version of the film. Transcript *Winnie the Pooh Meets The Monster Squad/Transcript '' ''''Links Original version *Part 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XwlGBNoRSJU *Part 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-z77U7VR954 *Part 3: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pLuAopGDfk4 *Part 4: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tqHkr2JFxaY&t *Part 5: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=byTtVSEhx5s *Part 6: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jgVOxGT64lA&t *Part 7: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29h23yHUK-Q *Part 8: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tELR8db2yts *Part 9: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oR9aVNOUHu4 *Part 10: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uj_0F0njreU *Part 11: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aEX6fx4D2ws *Part 12: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NFw7RpqtWoo *Part 13: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IHvU1kTVaMY *Part 14: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCQcNO1oQsY *Part 15: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UREfY7EvI-0 *Part 16: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o31FW74RC_w *Part 17: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2gIbRoLSwCg *Part 18: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLPl5BmgpX8 *Part 19: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sypv-LLmlk4 *Part 20: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rv_xYgPIaUc *Part 21: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Au5khPgrhbA&t *Part 22: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nnCY081HZr8&t= *Part 23: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iceZO25Q8IM&t *Part 24: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPc6lXTBU-I&t *Part 25: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pasGQlJGKhg *Part 26: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mrGSK3jxXgk *Part 27: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=anirzOvalHQ *Part 28: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJJKwP35Zww *Part 29 + Credits: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q1bGITkoozE Remake version Links will be coming soon Gallery 692764_2.jpg|Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, and Zhane in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Monster Squad 692764 2.jpg|Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Monster Squad 692764 2.jpg|Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, and Grandma Longneck in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Monster Squad 692764 2.jpg|Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Pluto in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Monster Squad 692764 2.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, and Mr. Krabs in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Monster Squad 692764 2.jpg|Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Monster Squad 692764 2.jpg|The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Monster Squad 692764 2.jpg|Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Velma, and Daphne in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Monster Squad 692764 2.jpg|The DigiDestined and their Digimon in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Monster Squad 692764 2.jpg|Tino, Lor, Carver, and Tish in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Monster Squad 692764 2.jpg|Discord in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Monster Squad See also *Winnie the Pooh Meets The Monster Squad Trailer Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Sonic876 Category:Fantasy Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Halloween Movies Category:Horror-comedy films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Monster films Category:Mystery films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Remakes Category:Travel Films Category:Upcoming films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers